This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Differential assemblies are commonly employed in various types of driveline components, such as front and rear axles, transfer cases and center differentials. One common type of differential assembly employs a differential case, a differential gearset and a cross-pin. The differential gearset is received in the differential case and has a pair of bevel side gears, which typically serve as the outputs of the differential assembly, and a pair of bevel pinion gears that are meshed with the bevel side gears. The cross-pin is mounted to the differential case and extends perpendicular to the rotational axis of the differential case. Each of the pinion gears is journally supported by the cross-pin such that the pinion gears are rotatable about the cross-pin.
Usually, a bolt is employed to limit movement of the cross-pin relative to the differential case along the longitudinal axis of the cross-pin. The bolt is typically received in a hole that is formed in the differential case. While construction in the manner is typically satisfactory, it is necessary to provide additional material in the differential case that can be machined to receive the bolt. The bolt, the additional material in the differential case and the machining of the differential case to receive the bolt increase the cost of the driveline component.